Fallen from Grace
by minimerc
Summary: NaruHina. "Ne, Hinatachan. I told you I'd come for you." Naruto finally realizes he has been taking Hinata for granted... but is it too late?
1. Naruto's Angel

A/N: In the future of Naruto. Naruto and Hinata are about 17/18. It's kinda dark, kinda not… I guess you can decide for yourselves then. Tiny spoilers…:P

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or its characters.

Fallen From Grace

His battle scared angel. She lay there. Eyes closed and lifeless. He felt tears come to his eyes.

He traced the knife marks around her eye where they tried to remove her Byakugan, the blood still flowing freely like tears. He heard her screams as they tried to carve them out while she was still living, but could not reach her in time.

He traced the wounds she received during her last struggle, his hands becoming drenched in her life source. He held her hands; the ones that bled from the chakra she forced out in desperation. Finally his hands found their way to the kunai in her chest. The one that she took when he reached her. He thought he had made it in time. He thought he could save her. And then… she fell to the ground, smiling.

She had achieved her objective. She wanted to see him once more before she died. She held out just for that moment.

She confessed her feelings for him night before all of this. He said he couldn't love her back. She smiled at him and told him that it was okay. She was just happy with telling him after so many years of keeping her feelings bottled up inside. He told her he was already in love with Sakura and even if it was hopeless, he couldn't see himself with anyone else. She accepted his feelings and left to prepare for her mission.

They ambushed her on first mission out as a Jounin.

He pressed his lips against her cold forehead. The mark of a branch member faded long ago… long before he had reached her. The ugly light green caged bird symbol that marred her pale skin. The bangs she grew to cover it swept over her closed eyes.

He didn't know it would hurt so much to lose her. He didn't notice how much he cared for her because he took her silent presence for granted. He never realized he was in love with her until now.

He looked at the carnage around the room. None of them survived his wrath. Dismembered, mutilated bodies spread around them.

"Ne Hinata-chan. I told you I'd come for you." He smiled at the girl wearily. His eyes were empty, tears staining his marked cheeks.

He took the kunai out of her chest gently, even if she couldn't feel anymore pain. He didn't think he could go on without her. She had always watched him, but when he went on his training mission with Jiraiya, he felt what it was like to be without her presence. The loneliness, the silence, the emptiness. That was when he became a bit jaded. The blood that dripped off of the sharp object, the same blood he swore on many years ago when they were children dared him to make a choice.

He flung the object aside. He knew what she would want… no matter how painful it would be for him. He smiled at her softly, his eyes showing some spark of emotion.

"You save me again, ne Hinata-chan?"

He picked up her limp, light frame and carried her through the threshold, out of the compound and back to Konoha. No matter how tired he became, he didn't stop walking, he never put her down. He almost didn't hand her over to the family she tried so hard to impress. He wanted to hold her… just a little longer, he told them, but he really meant forever. He didn't want to let go. For if he did, he would have to believe she was really gone. He never wanted to admit that. Even now, 50 years after her death.

For her, he became Hokage. He protected their village. He changed her clan. He never married and never had children. He swore he would live for the both of them and so he did.

* * *

Happy Belated Birthday hyuga-san! n-n; erm… yeah… Bai bai 

minimerc


	2. Hinata's Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and/or its charatcers.

Fallen From Grace: Hinata's Perspective

She ached all over. Her tenketsus had already begun to bleed from too much usage, but she wouldn't stop.

_Not yet._

Naruto-kun wasn't here yet.

The cuts around her eyes that made it impossible for her to use her Byakugan stained her pale face along with the sweat caused by her exertion and tears from the excruciating pain. Her voice was still raspy from all of the screaming she did. They had tried to cut out her Byakugan while she was still alive.

_Seeing as she was a Branch member now, her being dead would be useless to them._

She remembered that day. The day she entered the Branch family. The council and her father grew tired of her weakness. She would never be a strong enough heir. Nor would she produce strong heirs. They deemed her a reject. Defective goods.

Her father was excused from taking the blame of her inadequacy. He, after all, helped produce Hanabi, one of the strongest Hyuugas to this date. In order to punish Hinata for her failure to meet up to their expectations and to keep the powers of the Byakugan to the Hyuugas alone, they put the seal on her.

She remembered that day clearly. Neji, being one of the most controlled people she knew, threw up in disgust at the sight of the light green seal on her forehead. He held her close and told her everything was going to be okay. Other cousins of hers that had been placed in the Branch family sought her out too, trying to give her comfort. Her sister even sunk away at times to see her, eyes always full of tears as she glanced at Hinata's forehead.

But she had to be strong. Hinata couldn't get upset over this. She felt that would be selfish of her. All of these people had no other option than being placed in the Branch family. She was just a failure that used up all of her chances. She would not show her sorrow or anger.

She was stronger than that.

She knew she couldn't hold out for long, but she would not die until she could see him one last time. Although he did not feel the same way about her, she still loved him. And even if they could take away her eyes and her life, the enemy could never take away that.

Her love alone would sustain her. At least until he showed up.

She crouched down into her Rokujyuu-yonsho stance. _Sixty-four strike_. No matter how battered Hinata was, her opponent was no match. Another body fell to the ground.

However, there were too many.

Too many enemies.

Too many wounds on her body.

Too many weapons at the enemies disposal.

Too many mistakes on her part.

She heard the projectiles slicing air as they approached her at full speed. She began her Kaiten again. The beautiful blue swirls of chakra and the rain of her own blood were the result of her attack.

Once she stopped, she felt dizzy and lightheaded. Her breathing became even more ragged as her vision blurred and then sharpened. One look at her hand and she knew she was almost as white as a ghost.

"Hinata!" she heard. She turned to look at the owner of the voice.

It was him! His face shining with sweat, blood already stained his skin, his clothes, and his golden hair. She smiled over at him.

"Naru-"

****

CLUNK

The last syllable of his name died on her lips as a kunai became lodged in her chest.

Her eyes unfocused as she felt herself fall, her smile still on her face. _You came, Naruto-kun… you came._

She felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks as her vision darkened.

So this was it. This was the end. Ah well. This was the path she had chosen all her own. The life of a shinobi. It was never an easy one. But she had no regrets. In the end, she got to fulfill her nindo. She kept her promise to herself.

She got to see her Naruto-kun one last time before she past.

And, in the end, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Okay... so I didn't update YDKMN... like I said I would... TT I'm sorry. I just got inspired to write this one... Thanks for all that reviewed! 

-minimerc


End file.
